


Bad pick-up lines and kisses in the dark

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: Of encounters, experiences and ends [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Elevators, First Kiss, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Luxury hotel boss Oikawa, M/M, Security guard Bokuto, Security guard Daichi, Sexual Tension, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's night has been rough at work and all he wishes for is the comfort of his bed. But an encounter in the elevator might change the reason he originally wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad pick-up lines and kisses in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @[niniaan](http://niniaan.tumblr.com) for the prompt and @[tealbruise](http://tealbruise.tumblr.com) for some beautiful lines in this text!

Daichi sighed as he walked to the elevator. His night had been rough and all he wanted was to slump on his bed and sleep for the next fifty years. Sadly, he could not do that even if the next day was his day-off.

The good point of working in a place like the Aoba Jōsai Palace was that the establishment allowed almost all of their employees to live within the hotel. The first floor was exclusively for the numerous maids, cooks, butlers, stewards, security guards and so on to live in. There was also the salary, which, even for a luxury hotel, was _high_.

The bad point of working in a place like this was that you weren’t allowed to be late for your shift by a minute or two since the whole organization of the hotel needed to remain fluid. Oh, and you also had to deal with people that thought themselves to be superior to anyone that weren’t as rich as them. Well, Daichi had to admit that it wasn’t too hard to deal with when you got used to it. And he didn’t have to deal too much with those people either, so he had it easier than others, he guessed.

Daichi worked as a security guard in the casino part of the hotel, and thus his shifts were mostly nocturnal. Usually, there wasn’t much to do. Most people were regulars of the hotel and knew what to do and what no to do. Some occasional guests tried to cheat in card games or with the slot machines but once Daichi or one his fellow guards came to them to _nicely_ ask them to stop what they were doing, at risk of being _nicely_ taken to the director and possibly banned for life of any casino if they did not listen. You’re right if you think that two men with the build of bodybuilders are intimating enough to make the troublemakers flee quickly.

But that night had not been as easy as the others. A group of young brats that probably weren’t older than twenty and lived off of their parents’ wealth had come to the casino, already yelling and disturbing the relative calm that the place was used to. Iwaizumi, who was working in the same section as him, had given him a long weary look and Daichi had known just how much trouble they were going to have.

At least that was what he had thought. The boys had been literally _the_ _worst_ they ever had had to deal with. They had been _everywhere_ , scattered around the place. They had yelled at each other from one side to the other, they had broken three machines and driven two of the croupiers crazy. One of them had nearly started a fight with Tanaka, another of Daichi’s colleagues, fight that had not happened only because Reon had been here to calm down the other guard. They had dropped many of their drinks and so much of their food on the floor that everything was still sticky.

When the clock had announced seven o’clock, they had finally left. The poor maids had started scrubbing the floor as soon as they left and even an hour after, they were still at it.

It was now eight in the morning and his shift finally ended and he was _tired_.

The doors of the elevator opened and he entered, pushing the first floor button. Just as the door were closing, he heard someone running. He frowned but pushed the door button. The person stomped into the elevator and straightened their back after they took place next to Daichi.

Daichi raised an eyebrow at the man. He was wearing a suit that fit him just well enough, as he was tall and broad-shouldered. He was smiling smugly, like he hadn't just run to catch the elevator. He turned to Daichi and grinned.

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome” Daichi replied with an amused smile. “Which floor are you going to?”

“First floor! Just like you, it seems!”

“You’re a new employee here? We didn’t hear about recruitment anytime soon, I’m surprised.”

“Ah, yeah, Oikawa’s doing me a favour actually. I lost my job and because I’m friend with their accountant, I managed to have a chance here! You’re a guard too, right? With biceps like that, you’d definitely do a great job!” The man grinned.

“I am. I’m guessing we’ll start working together soon then? Though we’d have needed a big guy like you last night.”

“Yeah?”

Daichi would blame tiredness later on but the overall vibe he got from that discussion made his heart beat faster in his chest. The man in front of him clearly read the atmosphere as he did, if the way he was standing now was anything to go by. It had been a while since he had been flirted with and had flirted back. Sure, he got many drunk middle-aged women and some men as well flirting with him during his shifts, but he knew not to mix work with private life – and he was kind of looking for younger people than those who had interest in him in those moments. Like, the guy in front of him for example. Who looked about his age, and probably was if he was friends with Akaashi.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, by the way!” The man – Bokuto – held out his hand. Daichi looked at it a shortly before taking it and shaking it.

“Sawamura Daichi.” Their grip on each other’s hand was strong and Daichi felt like the only thing preventing them from pulling each other closer was the fact that they were still in the elevator.

“Nice to you meet you, Sawamura! Now, you’re more experienced than I am, right? Care to show me the ropes?” Bokuto still hadn’t let go of his hand, neither had he lost his grin.

“I’m sure I could teach you a thing or two, but you look like you already know a lot, don’t you?”

“Oho~ We’ll see that during our private lesson, right? I’m a good student, I promise.” His half-lidded eyes and the way his already-deep voice dropped sent a shiver to Daichi’s spine. He tightened his grip on Bokuto’s hand.

“You can call me Daichi, by the way.”

“I’ll make sure to remember when you’ll give me a hand.”

Daichi snorted. “I’ll give you more than a hand once we’re out of here.”

Bokuto hummed appreciatively and tugged on their still-linked hands. Daichi let himself get pulled closer to the other man. He leaned on Bokuto’s chest and put a hand on the firm pectorals of the man and looked up. Bokuto had a hand on his waist, the other on the small of his back, dangerously sliding to his butt.

“Is it hot in there or is it just you?” Bokuto whispered, smirking – and proud of his line. Daichi chuckled and let his nails scratch against the fabric of Bokuto’s shirt.

“I believe it may be you.” He replied, leaning in closer as if to initiate a kiss. He stopped right before touching Bokuto’s lips, though. If the man wanted him, he had to go and get him. Not that Daichi made it hard for him.

The smirk widened and Bokuto leaned in too. Their lips were just a few millimetres apart now. They were breathing in the same hot air, taking in each other’s scent.

The world around them had stopped.

And so had the elevator.

Bokuto pushed him away – though not too violently, it was still surprising – and started looking around frantically. Daichi watched him, still too stunned to properly react, as he started banging against the walls.

“Why did it stop?! Is it broken? It’s broken!!” He turned to Daichi and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him a little bit too hard for Daichi’s taste but he said nothing. “We’re gonna die here man, WE’RE GONNA DIE HERE!”

Daichi opened his mouth to reply, but the lights started to flicker and before he could say anything, the lights were off.

Bokuto’s grip on his shoulders tightened enough to let Daichi think it was going to bruise. Then Bokuto’s hands were gone and he felt him crouch down. Blinking, Daichi was still trying to proceed what had happened in the short lapse of time that were the last seconds.

When his brain had finally registered everything, he followed Bokuto lower. A very small light allowed him to at least discern the man’s form in the dark and he patted his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. It’s probably just a failure in the circuits.”

“’ _Just’_ a failure? When the thing’s gonna drop and crash on the ground, you won’t be saying it’s _just_ a failure, man. Oh my god, listen, I cAN ALREADY HEAR THE UPCOMING MELODY OF HEAVENS, WE’RE GONNA DIE HERE SAWAMURA.”

“What? No, that’s just the elevator bell, oh my god. Let me just–“ Daichi tried to stand up again, just to be pushed again by Bokuto as he rushed to the button panel to yell in the emergency microphone.

“SAVE US, PLEASE!”

“Uh. Are you alright, Sir?” the person from the small speaker asked with a weary voice.

“We’re stuck in an elevator and living a near death expERIENCE BUT YEAH WE’RE TOTALLY OKAY.”

“Bokuto, calm down please.” Daichi put a hand on the man’s shoulder and pulled him away from the microphone. “Hello?”

“Oh, Sawamura.”

“Hey, Kunimi. What happened?”

“Oikawa was walking to the elevator and tripped. Their drink ended on the control panel and well, you know best what happened next.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. We’re working on it, though. Hanamaki’s having fun with the cables.”

“Is that why we don’t have lights anymore?”

“… Probably.” Daichi listened to the whispers coming from the other side, Kunimi apparently telling the technician about the lack of lights. “Yeah, he fucked up.”

Daichi looked back a moment to check on Bokuto. The man was sitting on the floor again, hands on his head and shaking.

“Do you know when it’ll be fixed? The guy with me is having a panic attack, I think.”

“Am not!” Came a muffled huff.

“Not sure. Hanamaki says he knows what he’s doing but it doesn’t look like he does. I think we’re gonna have to call Kenma.”

“… so we’re here for a moment. Okay.”

“Sorry.”

Daichi smiled sheepishly and told him it was nothing. There was some rumble after that, followed by a “Woops.” Daichi chuckled.

Then he turned back to Bokuto and walked closer to him. He sat next to him and looked at him.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto replied with a grumble. “We’re not going to die here, I can promise you. If they get Kenma – he’s one of the technicians – to come quick enough, we’re probably only gonna stay here for fifteen, twenty minutes.”

“That’s a lot.”

“Still less than that one time the employees’ floor remained dark as night for a week. Hanamaki isn’t exactly good with lights and all, he’s better with the camera systems. But that week was Kenma’s holidays and, well, he doesn’t like working overtime in general, so making him work when he’s not supposed to is nearly impossible.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Well, it did lead to an improvised party all week but well.” Bokuto chuckled. “I’d tell you we could use that time and darkness to resume what we were about to do but I’ve got the feeling Hanamaki will fix the elevator at that moment.”

“I guess we could try?” Bokuto looked up at him, a small bashful smile barely making it through the dark. Daichi smiled back.

“We could.” He leaned against Bokuto and rested his forehead against Bokuto’s. He heard him take a sharp inhale, and he was pretty sure he saw the golden eyes glow.

Bokuto tilted his head to lock their lips in a chaste kiss. Bokuto’s lips were chapped but Daichi found himself not minding that fact. The feeling of them on his own made his heart beat faster and made him smile in the kiss. They pulled apart after a moment, silent but still feeling the high of that kiss.

Bokuto was grinning again and this time Daichi was sure, his eyes were glowing in joy.

“Does that mean I still get my private lesson?”

“At this point, I think we might need a lot of them.”

“Sounds good to me.” Bokuto smirked.

“Gross.” They both turned to look at the control panel from where Kunimi had spoken again. Daichi bit his lip, realizing he has forgotten it was still on. “It should be fixed in a few seconds, so please stop, we do not need more PDA in this hotel, Oikawa and Kuroo are enough.”

Daichi snorted. “It’d be hard to do worse than them, though.”

A group of “true” came from the speaker, as well as an offended “meanies!”. Daichi smirked.

The elevator made sounds that made Bokuto start, but quickly enough the lights were on again and he let out a sigh of relief. The elevator started moving again and Daichi helped Bokuto get up. The taller man took advantage of that to peck him on the lips again, as a thank probably, but also as if to make sure what they had now was real. Daichi smiled at him and took his hand, kissing the back of it.

“See, I told you we wouldn’t die here.”

“You were right, yeah. I’m sorry for freaking out. And yelling on that guy.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.”

The doors of the elevator opened to the three employees and the boss. Kunimi rolled his eyes at their linked hands while Hanamaki wiggled his eyebrows. Oikawa pouted and crossed their arms against their chest before actually noticing Bokuto.

“Oh, you’re Akaashi’s friend, aren’t you? Bokuto, was it?” they asked.

“Yeah, it’s me!” Bokuto shouted – though it seemed that it was his usual voice volume.

Oikawa winced but still went on. “He told me you were supposed to arrive tomorrow, though. I guess we can do with you being early. Come to my office this afternoon, around three. We’ll fill in the last papers so you can start sooner. For now, hmm. Sawamura, will you show our friend around? His room is the one next to yours. Though, if I had known, I’d have chosen another one…” they smirked and sent Bokuto and Daichi a knowing look.

Daichi felt his cheeks burning but still nodded.

Bokuto bent down so his mouth was next to Daichi’s ear. “There’s somewhere I’d love to be shown around if you’ll have me.”

Daichi shivered, cheeks, ears and neck redder than ever. The others pulled faces – probably having heard what Bokuto said as whispering wasn’t his forte. Daichi punched him in the arm and started walking away from the group to go to his room.

He heard some mumbling coming from the group, before Oikawa raised their voice. “What are you even waiting for, idiot! Go get your man!” and Bokuto rushed after him.

Daichi smiled. Maybe he wouldn’t get rest for now, but he sure as hell wouldn’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Some precisions that might be fun(?):  
> \- the "woops" is Hanamaki, who managed to turn off all the lights of the floor when trying to put them back in the elevator  
> \- Kenma came to their rescue pretty quickly because he was searching for Kuroo (one of the barmen) who was supposed to have come back to his room - but he wasn't there  
> \- Oikawa and Kuroo are dating, hence the constant PDA Kunimi has had enough of  
> (- Let's be honest, Kuroo is probably waiting for Oikawa in his office)  
> \- The security guards for the casino are Daichi, Iwaizumi, Reon, Tanaka, Taketora, and now also Bokuto  
> \- Overall, the Aoba Jousai Palace is basically a big family and everyone's familiar with everyone anyway. Coolest place to work in, tbh
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://yurika-schiffer.tumblr.com)!


End file.
